As the Snow Falls
by dreamerxofxroses
Summary: Set in the future: Mizuno Tsuki was saved as a child by a vampire. With no memories of her past, she lives in Cross Academy. Soon she finds herself caught in a dangerous plot; struggling to remember her past and dealing with strange new feelings. AU fic
1. Chapter 1

Some information: This is an AU fic. I have set this in the future, about twenty years in the future actually. The VK cast will appear, but probably not often nor will this fic focus on them. I have also recently edited the chapter to make it flow better and to cut out more rambling parts and those that don't fit or lead nowhere. ^_^

To wrap this up, I'd like to point out that in this universe, Yuuki, (or Yuki, which ever you prefer) chose to stay with Kaname and as for Zero, well he found his soul mate. Most of this story will be told from the MC's pov. If it changes, I will make sure you know so as not to confuse anyone. I enjoy feedback and hope that my little story will blossom.

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. Any and all characters in that series belong to Hino Matsuri, who I adore! I love her work! x3 (MeruPuri is my favorite so far) The OCs and plot line do belong to me though. -Tsuki (dreamerxofxroses)

As the Snow Falls: Night One

Snow. White snow falling around my limp body. A bloody rose in my hand. I was already half dead when I was attacked. I had no strength. I felt nothing. I was numb. I could feel that my life was slipping away as the cold seeped into my body. I didn't think about anything. I just stared as the snow fell. I was going to die, I knew I was and yet I did not fight, and I did not just fall into darkness either. My mind was as numb as my body. I could only stare as the blood crazed creature leapt forward, and again watched as it was killed quickly. I blinked, waking a little from my trance, and saw a pair of eyes before me. He was one of them. One of those beasts in human form.

A vampire.

He spoke to me and I did not hear him. I did not respond. I was so tired and my body so cold. I was most likely shivering, but too far gone to notice. He shook me lightly and picked me up. Why was he helping me? Why did he save me? My hand fell limply to the side, but the rose did not fall out of my hand. One crimson drop of blood fell onto the pure white snow, tainting it. I stared at it as my vision blurred and I finally allowed myself to sleep.

I was only ten when it happened, yet that's all I can remember. Everything is a blur before that…I wish I knew why, yet at the same time I don't. Odd isn't it? I want to know, but my fear is greater than my curiosity. I am grateful to the person who saved me. I can't remember who he was. Only his scent as he carried my battered body away.

Oh dear, you don't know who I am yet. How rude of me. My name is Mizuno Tsuki. I am 17 years old. I am an orphan, or so I've been told, I live with my guardian, and I have black hair and dark brown eyes. My features are average and are nothing special. Currently, I am sitting in class, staring out the window. It's a hobby of mine. I seem to share it with many other students.

"President, the last bell just rang." I snapped out of my daze and nodded as I picked up my books. As this person pointed out, I am the President of the Day Class, and a top student. All of my memories are of this school. I have never stepped foot outside the gates, even to go to town, since my arrival those years ago.

"Sorry, I was daydreaming again." I smiled a bit at her. It was…a classmate of mine, Tanaka Rukia.

"We should hurry. The night class is going to come soon. I'd rather avoid those screams." I nodded and we left the classroom. There was a group of people there. I nodded to them and we walked towards our dorm.

"President, it's the Night class." We paused and turned to look as the girls started to scream. I laughed at them lightly.

"I pity them. Let's go. Our prefect has enough to deal with." We turned and continued on. I felt a stare and turned my head. I saw a pair of violet eyes. How familiar. I looked away and kept walking with my small group of people. We only numbered seven. My little pack entered the Sun dorm as the sun began to set. I was always careful to come to the dorms at curfew and follow the rules. My guardian was the Headmaster of the School and has taken care of me for a long time. I owe him so much, it's only fair that I follow the rules he has created at this institution. I do my best to make him proud of me and to not be a burden to him. He is a kind man though he is a bit too enthusiastic at times.

"Rest well Mizuno-sama." I nodded and went to my room. I was always addressed as Mizuno-sama by her. Ever since I can remember, random people I don't know would bow to me. They were either students or the occasional visitor. I don't know why and I just accepted it. I was about to lay down in bed when I noticed the moon was glowing oddly. It seemed…blue. I walked over to the balcony in my pajama bottoms and tank top to stare at it. Slowly, the light filled my eyes and I felt a warmth run through me. I closed my eyes and felt myself slip out of consciousness.

"Kuran-sama, is there something wrong?" He, Kuran, looked at his textbook.

"No, it's nothing important. I'm going to see the headmaster." He left and did not go to the headmaster's office as he said he was. Instead, he stared at the moon and the glowing figure laying on a far away balcony. His gaze soften considerably as he looked at the figure with sadness and longing in his eyes. "It's almost time, my dear girl." He turned and went to speak to the headmaster, his eyes and pale skin glowing in the moonlight.

Am I dreaming? No, it's more like a memory.

"_Tsuki, run! Quickly!"_

"_Okaa-sama!"_

"_Tsuki, get out of here. Don't look back no matter what! Just keep running!"_

"_Otou-sama!"_

"_Tsuki!" They yelled and then I heard screams. I looked down and saw blood all over my hands and on the white spaghetti strapped dress I was wearing. There was blood on my face as well._

"…_no…STOP!" I yelled_

_I gasped and opened my eyes. It was nearly dawn and I was lying on my small balcony. I shivered and stood up shakily. I walked over to my bed and hugged my knees as I kept trembling. Tears ran down my face and I didn't know why. I took a bath to get the feeling of blood off of me and then changed into my uniform. I went to class pushing aside what remained of that nightmare. It wasn't that difficult. All my dreams were always forgotten the moment I woke up. I never knew the reason for it. I only ever remember flashes of colors, normally white or crimson. Sometimes a lingering feeling would accompany it. This was not one of those times. With my dream forgotten and my feelings suppressed, I walked down the halls and no one noticed anything different about me._

_Yes, it's just another day._


	2. Chapter 2

_Yay, here's chapter 2. Thanks to Hallows07, xenocanaan, for putting this on story alert, and special thanks to xenocanaan and twilightxeclipse12 for reviewing. Thanks a bunch. In today's chapter, we learn more about Tsuki's daily life and more OCs are introduced. nn Once again, **I do not own Vampire Knight**, only my OCs and this story's plot line. To those who are reading my Naruto stories, sorry about the delay, but my story was veering from the storyline. ; I've had to go back and redo the plot and as for the Kunoichi story...I started typing it in one document and now have to go back and cut it into chapters...(sigh) I should have thought that one out. ; Feed back is appreciated and encouraged!_

-dreamerxofxroses

* * *

**_As the Snow Falls: Night Two_**

I had that dream once again. It's been three weeks that I've had the same dream of blood and screams echoing in my head. I feel like I'm suffocating. I know it's a piece of my past, but I can't remember. Every time I do I get a migraine and can't focus. Sometime I even hallucinate. It's driving me mad. I need to talk to someone…but who can I trust? Currently I was in a corner of my room, my back straight against the wall as I saw the blood around me. I covered my eyes, but the scent was still strong.

"Okaa-sama…Otou-sama…I'm all alone…please…I'm scared." I felt a burning in my mind and sobbed until I could sleep without any dreams.

"Mizuno-sama, you don' t look well. Have you been getting enough sleep?" I turned to my companion, Yoshida Himiko, and smiled.

"I've just been studying hard. No worries." She smiled.

"That's good to hear. You have us worried." I grabbed my things and went to my next class. The day went by slowly and soon enough, it was time to go back to our dorms. Again I was surrounded by a group, but there were more now. Around thirty. How odd. As we walked I heard the Sun Dorm Girls start to scream and the prefect's whistle go off.

"P-Please get back! Go to the dorms please! Th-The rules state that…"

"Kya!" Her voice was drowned out by the squeals of the crowd.

"Mizuno-sama, what is it." I sighed. I felt the need to help her.

"I'm going to go see if I can help. You may go ahead if you wish. I'll be there shortly." I walked towards the crowd and prepared myself. I hoped my charisma would kick in. It's helped many people respect me as an individual rather than a simple school girl. I stopped close to them. "Minna-san." I called and I saw some of them turn. The ones that did gulped and got the others to turn. I smiled a little. "Minna-san, it's rude to stare at others like an object. Please be considerate of them and hurry back to the dorms. I'd be very sad if any of you were to get in trouble." They all stood straight and bowed, a few blushing in embarrassment.

"Hai Mizuno-sama." They said and I smiled at them.

"That's better. I'm sorry to have been a bother Night Class students." I turned and saw five of my closest…friends I guess you could say, stand there. There were two girls and three boys. The girl with the cherry red locks was Kobayashi Fumiko. She had emerald eyes and was my vice president. She was a kind person and loved to play checkers. Personally I preferred a good game of chess or a book. The later was more common. The blonde next to her was Chiba Fuyumi. Her eyes were hazel as were her twin brother's, Chiba Yoshiro, who was a head taller than my five foot four inches. On both sides of the group were Tanaka Ryo and Ito Yoshi. They were also tall, but Ryo had light brown hair with dark brown eyes and Yoshi had black hair and brown eyes. Sometimes they acted like my personal bodyguards.

"Arigato." I turned my head back to find the voice and saw the same familiar violet eyes. It was a very handsome student with black hair. He smiled. I smiled back and nodded at him. I turned and kept walking. The 'guard' made way for me and followed me as we returned to the Sun Dorm. That boy…I think I've seen him before.

...

"That girl was odd. Ne, Yuki-sama?" A Night class student said smiling, making her dark eyes shine slightly. The boy, Yuki merely smiled knowingly.

"She's certainly different."

"Ne, Ms. Prefect, who was that girl?" A student with short blonde hair asked smiling. The prefect blushed.

"A-Ah, that was Mizuno-sama. Our dorm representative, President and top s-student." She stuttered.

"Wow. She has a strange aura. It's almost like yours Yuki-sama."

"Really? I didn't notice." They left for class. _So, she's growing so quickly. It will be soon._

Looking down at them from a window, Cross Kaien smiled at the retreating Mizuno.

"So…Mizuno has that effect huh?" Headmaster Cross chuckled. "Maybe she should join those two." He smiled and turned to get to work.

...

+Tsuki+

I sneezed in my room and blinked.

"Who's talking about me?" I wondered then began my work. I had a few worksheets and practicing to do. It took a few hours to complete everything and I sighed in relief, rubbing my eyes. I went to sleep, only to find myself in another dream.

"_Okaa-sama, why can't I go outside?" The woman smiled sadly._

"_My dear little one, it's not safe for you right now."_

"_But I'm always inside. I want to see flowers, and snow, and all the things I read in books."_

"_I know my little one, wait a little longer. Papa and I will take you outside when it's safe again."_

"_Promise?" She smiled._

"_I promise. Now go to bed."_

I woke up and looked at my wrist. My watch said it was four in the morning. I groaned and turned over, falling asleep again.

* * *

_**  
Again, feed back appreciated and encouraged. I'd love to hear your thoughts. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well, here's the 3**__**rd**__** one. Thanks to Rinwei for adding this to the Favorite Story; lovelyanimeangel for review and alert; and xenocanaan and Twilightxeclipse12 for reviewing!! :D I'm so happy…TTTT As you will notice, this part is a bit longer since it'll have to hold you until I can write again…too much stuff to do this week. (sigh) It's not laziness, it's Marching Band practice and school work. . Grr school. Well hope you enjoy this. Feedback always appreciated and brings a smile to my face. **_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**dreamerxofxroses**_

_--_

_As the Snow Falls: Night Three_

_**Five…four…three…two…one…**_

"Kya! Kya!" I stepped into the battle field as the girls began to scream and push their way. I sighed a bit and got up, gathering my courage. I smiled.

"Minna-san, please try not to push. Take a quick glance and hurry back." Quite a few did as I requested, where as Kimiko, the other girl prefect, was still struggling. I went over there and did the same thing. They were instantly calmed and some of them took one last longing look at their idols before leaving. I smiled at the slightly relieved Kimiko. "Alright Kimiko-san?" She nods.

"Yes. Thank you so much Mizuno-sama."

"We're team mates, Tsuki, or Tsuki-sama if those are people around. We wouldn't want you to get glared at by others right?" We giggled and I sense a familiar presence and eyes looking at my back. I turned and nodded my head respectfully. "It's good to see you well, Kuran-san." He nodded in returned and smiled.

"Please, don't be so formal. After all, we're both Presidents right?" I laugh a bit.

"I suppose so…Kuran-senpai."

"Please continue your good work." I nod and he leaves. I turn to look at Kimiko who has an eyebrow raised. I blink and tilt my head. "Nan desu ka Kimiko-san?" She slowly smiles.

"Tsuki-sama is in love with Yuki-sama!" I blushed and gaped.

"N-N-Nani? I-It's not like that! Besides I barely even know him! It's just mutual respect!" She smirked.

"Sure…that's why you're so defensive."

"Oy, hurry up. We're going on patrol soon." I sighed as Mamoru came, annoyed and irritated as usual.

"Oh dear, the kill joy has come. Well then. Let's begin shall we?" We split up, patrolling the area. I had climbed into one of the highest towers, and stared at the moon. "_Moonlight, shine bright, watch over me, shine with all your glory. Seasons change, and so do you. Guide me sweet watcher, tell me what to do._" I sang and smiled. I turned and went downstairs to continue my patrol. A few feet away, I had no idea that a certain person with violet eyes had listened to my song.

"Tsuki-sama, anything happen?" I shook my head.

"Nothing. It's quiet tonight."

"Hey Tsuki-sama, was it a shock to you when you learned the Night Class' secret? The whole reason we patrol the school?" I leaned against the wall and thought about it for a few seconds.

"Not exactly. It may sound strange, but I think I've always known. I might have known that fact before that unfortunate day, but somehow I felt I already knew. Like finding the title to a book you've memorized and know all about." I must have looked distant at that moment, but it was true. Somehow my mind already knew what they were, it just didn't have a name for their kind. I had my suspicions of course, but no proof. Yet when I heard it, it felt as right as rain.

flashback

"_Tsuki-chan, you must be curious as to why I've called you here." Headmaster Cross said, looking at Tsuki._

"_I am a bit curious, but I'm sure I could fathom a guess." He smiled._

"_I know you could, but seeing as how one of our precious prefects are going to graduate this year, I'd like you to join them so that you can take her place._

"_Sure." The word was out of her mouth before she even thought about what he had asked her. "I'll do it." He smiled again._

"_First, I must tell you the secret of the Night Class. The reason why we have prefects to 'guard' the school." She listened in anticipation, though she felt she already knew…deep down in her core. "The Night Class…is made up of vampires." Tsuki merely blinked._

"_Ah. So that was it." She said. "My answer still stands." She added and the Headmaster sighed a bit._

"_That's a relief. I was scared that you might panic for a moment. Wait…what did you mean by that?" Tsuki smiled a bit and managed to laugh slightly._

"_Headmaster, I was attacked as a child, so I had my suspicions, but ignored them. I am a bit surprised, but that is very minute. I suppose I start tomorrow right?" He nodded. She stood. "In that case, I'm off to get as much sleep as possible. Have a good evening Headmaster." _And that's how Tsuki learned the night class' secret.

"Hey Tsuki-sama, we've still got the rest of the night to patrol." I snapped out of my daze and smiled at Kimiko, my senpai.

"You know, if you're my senpai then you shouldn't call me 'Tsuki-sama' Kimiko-senpai." She just smiled.

"Yeah, well…for some reason I feel like I should call you 'Tsuki-sama.' I don't know why, but I do." I just chuckled slightly and stood up straight.

"Alright, I'll take the north and east wing." She nodded and I walked down the hall and climbed to the roof tops. I looked around and saw a few leaves flying in the distance I smiled as a nostalgic feeling came over.

"_Look, they're just like butterflies Yuu-chan!"_

I stopped and looked around. I could have sworn I just heard a child's voice just then. I laughed and shook my head at my silliness.

"There you go hearing things again Tsuki. Next thing you know you'll start talking to them too." I shook my head once more and continued patrol. Sadly, that feeling of nostalgia and déjà vu stayed with me through out the week. I felt as if I was missing something important. A part of me was gone, and I missed it sorely though I had no idea what it was, or what it could be.

"_Okaa-sama! Okaa-sama! Alice-chan made a friend! My very first friend!" A woman with long silver hair laughed softly as she smiled. She wore long robes of lavender. She placed a hand on my head._

"_Is that so? Who is your new friend? Do I know her?" There was a giggle._

"_Okaa-sama, Yukishiro-kun isn't a girl!"_

"_Yukishiro?"_

"_Hai! There were some people picking on him and his parents. They were bad okaa-sama! Alice-chan turned them into flowers. They had scary eyes and were trying to hurt Yukishiro-kun and his parents. I don't know why though, and they left. But Yukishiro-kun promised he'd visit me one day, and he did! He came to play with me okaa-sama!" The woman smiled._

"_That's good. You did a good job Alice-chan." There was another giggle, and I realized it was coming from…me…?_

I woke up and stared at the ceiling.

"Yume…?" There was a knock at the door.

"Tsuki-senpai, are you up?"

"Hai Yumi-chan." I stared at the ceiling for a while longer, then prepared myself for class. I grabbed my prefect band and placed it in my pocket. I saw my open window and stare out at the grounds. There was a gentle breeze today. I closed the window and fixed my glasses as I exit the dorm. I said hello to a few people. I was apparently well known throughout the Day Class. I truly have no idea why, but then again I can be a bit dense and oblivious when it comes to things like that. I assure it's intentional. If I paid attention to things like that my intelligence may drop or it'll interfere with my grades. I need to stay focused. I diligently took notes in class and handed in my work. It was soon time to hold back the Night Class' fans. As usual, they were crowded around the door. I slipped my badge, or rather band, and walked forward.

"Minna-san, if you crowd around the door like that you will become an annoyance to the Night Class. Please form a line if you wish to glimpse them before you leave." They turned and quickly rushed to the side. I smiled. "Thank you. I will remind you that it is past curfew for all Day Class students. You must head to your dorm quickly. No loitering or I'm afraid you will be punished."

"Hai Tsuki-sama." They chorused. A few started whispering.

"She's so cool!"

"I know!" The doors opened and the screaming began. I mentally sighed and watched to make sure no one got too close. The night class walked out completely ignoring what was going on around them, except for the one boy…he always is a pain. Playing around with Kimiko-senpai and such. She really doesn't like that. Speaking of which…

"Aido-senpai, please stop teasing Kimiko-senpai." I walked towards them with a smile. "We're on duty and can't play." He sighed.

"But I was having fun." He pouted, squeezing Kimiko-senpai and making others glare at her. I gave him my sweetest smile and opened my eyes. I usually had my eyes closed when I smile.

"Of course you were, but Kimiko-senpai was not, and currently, we have a job to do. Please hurry to class before Kuran-senpai comes to scold you." he frowned.

"Since when do you call him 'Kuran-senpai' Mizuno-chan?"

"Since he asked me not to be quite as formal as I was before. I would not like to go against his request. Hurry along now, and…I don't like being called Mizuno-chan without being asked first. It's rude." I flashed him another one of my trademark smiles and turned to the Day Class. "Minna-san, please go to your dorms. Much time has passed since curfew, so please make your way back." There were complaints, but no one went against me. I guess they thought my word was law. Kimiko-senpai sighed.

"I envy you Tsuki-sama?" I smiled at her.

"Why is that?"

"You are much better at keeping them in line than I am, or Mamoru-kun for that matter."

"Really?" I asked intrigued and with innocence in my voice.

"Yes, really. And they'll listen to you, not like me." I put a finger to my lip in thought.

"Yes, I wonder why." She blinked.

"Because you are our Day Class' top student. You could easily surpass even our graduates. To them, you are our hero Tsuki-sama. You are greatly respected by the entire Class, from the youngest to the oldest." I blinked and blushed faintly. I was too easily embarrassed by her flattery and the sincere look in her eye.

"I'm really not that great." I said quietly as she laughed.

"In your mind you aren't, but to the rest of us, you are the pinnacle of what we wish to be. Intelligent, kind, and pretty." Now I was confused.

"Me? Pretty?" I pointed at myself. "I sincerely doubt that."

"Well, you might not see it, but even we can feel your…aura. Yeah, that's it. It's very warm."

"Huh, I never noticed. Ah! We need to go on patrol now. Mamoru-senpai will come over to scold us soon."

"You're right Tsuki-sama." We left and began to prowl the grounds. The moon was full again tonight. I felt something stir inside of me. I clutched my chest. I suddenly felt very…empty. Something was missing, something important. I wonder what it could be. I remembered what Kimiko-senpai had said to me and smiled sadly.

"Pinnacle? I doubt that. I don't even know my real name. How can someone like me be that?" Alright, so maybe I have a small inferiority complex, but it's true. I was in the highest tower looking out at the school. In the distance was the small town. For a moment, I felt like a caged bird, but I knew the dangers lurking beyond the school.

Or so I thought...

Scene Change

Kuran Yuki stared out of the window and watched as a girl walked by. His eyes grew softer as the wind blew around her.

"Yuki-sama, are you alright?" he turned and smiled at his friend.

"I'm fine Hikaru." Hikaru smiled.

"That's good to hear. You've been depressed lately." Yuki smile innocently.

"Have I? I didn't notice." Hikaru laughed nervously.

"Yeah…oh, my dad sends his greetings. He's looking forward to planning out your party with Yuuki-sama." Yuki sighed.

"Of course." Hikaru smiled at his friend.

"Mizuno-chan is going to wake up soon isn't she?" Yuki glanced at his friend again. They were alone in the hallway. Yuki sighed.

"Yes. Very soon."

"Don't worry. We've prepared for this day. Her protectors are awakening as well. You've done everything you can, so stop brooding and smile. A **real **smile." Yuki smiled at his friend. Ichijo Hikaru was his closest friend and confidant. The two were practically brothers, even more since they were raised together.

"Thank you Hikaru."

"Of course Yuki-sama. Class will begin soon, let's go before they worry." They left together down the hall and entered the classroom where all heads turned to see their leader. The pureblood Kuran Yuki.

(End Night Three)

* * *

_Obviously, the plot is thickening. Just what is going on with Tsuki? What is it that Yuki and Hikaru are hiding? Does Tsuki really like Yuki? So many questions...and I can't answer any of them. Until the next night arrives._

--

**Oh and I do not own Vampire Knight or things related to it. They belong to Hino Matsuri-sensei. I only own my dear OCs, this plot line, and my imagination. Please don't sue me.**


End file.
